


In Arm's Reach

by thetrashgoblinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashgoblinn/pseuds/thetrashgoblinn
Summary: Taka is in love with his best friend Mondo, and he's gonna ask him out. After all, what could go wrong?Rating will be updated if needed.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In Arm's Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mailbox_crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailbox_crossing/gifts).



After the sauna, Taka had started hanging out with Mondo as much as he could. In all his free time, before nighttime, during meals, he would seek out his newfound friend. They would just hang out most of the time, just talk about their lives while Mondo was working out and Taka was doing homework beside him. 

Taka couldn’t help loving watching Mondo work out, his muscles flexing, his shirt abandoned on the floor, beads of sweat running down his forehead, the little grunts he would make. Taka felt his face get red just thinking about it.

“Bro, you okay? Your face is all red and stuff.” Mondo said, startling Taka out of his trance with a jolt.

“Oh uh- Yes! I just got a little stumped on a problem, that’s all!” Taka lied quickly, hoping it was convincing enough. He hunched back over his paper, furiously scribbling at his algebra homework. Of course, he was only flustered because Mondo was so manly. It was cool to see him do what he liked best! That was it.

Taka had known for a while he liked guys. In middle school, he was in class with a boy he liked. He would spend class staring at him, wondering if he would ever like him back. Sometimes the boy would look back, feeling the eyes watching him, and he would turn around, only to see Taka’s eyes dart away. One day, Taka gathered to courage to approach the boy at his locker, but when the boy noticed him, he said,

“Go away! Why do you keep staring at me? Do you like me or something? That would be gross, you creep.” With that, he gathered his things and scrambled away.

Taka had run to the bathroom for the rest of first period, quietly crying on the toilet. 

From then on, he had decided to put school above any kind of relationship. He would get good grades, graduate, and get a good job. He didn’t need a partner anyway. He certainly kept his promise to himself, he was top of his class every year. One time a girl approached Taka at lunch to ask him to the dance, and he rejected her. It surprised him how little remorse he felt for turning her down so curtly.

But Mondo was different. His whole situation was different. His only options were to kill someone or live in the school forever. They didn’t even have schoolwork, so there were no grades to worry about. Maybe… maybe he would have a shot with Mondo after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh i havent done creative writing in a while sorry if its not the best


End file.
